En el Museo
by Neko lila
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime Sakura Card Captor. [Resumen] Se revela el secreto tras la desaparición de Touya.


**En el Museo**

Orgullosa se paseaba por el pequeño lugar, luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, la joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes salió despidiéndose de los guardias que vigilarían toda la noche.

―Hasta mañana señorita.

―Hasta mañana, por favor estén pendientes. Shaoran dijo que estaría aquí antes del amanecer.

Y así salió del pequeño Museo fundado por su padre y hermano, los arqueólogos Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto. Lamentablemente se había confirmado la muerte del primero en su última expedición, mientras que Touya aún seguía desaparecido. Quedando ella, Sakura Kinomoto, a cargo junto a su mejor amigo y socio, Shaoran Li.

Miró por última vez el lugar con nostalgia, dentro de su corazón ella anhelaba recuperar a su hermano y guardaba la esperanza de algún día encontrarle con vida. Pero pese a los numerosos intentos que se habían hecho desde que sucediera aquella tragedia hace dos años, no habían obtenido ningún resultado favorable. Parece que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Antes de que aquella tragedia sucediera, ella se desempeñaba como maestra de niños y llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz, más al enterarse lo sucedido lo había dejado e hizo uno y mil intentos para que se la incluya en la expediciones de búsqueda, sin embargo no se lo habían permitido alegando que era algo muy peligroso, el primero en oponerse había sido su propio amigo, Shaoran, quien suplicó que deje todo en sus manos, que él no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Esa noche se acostó nerviosa, según las últimas comunicaciones con Shaoran, él y su equipo habían dado con unas ruinas dónde se cree estuvo por última vez su hermano, lamentablemente no lo habían hallado pero sí algunos objetos que si se analizaban a lo mejor podrían ser una pista que les indique por dónde continuar.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cafetería que quedaba junto al museo.

―¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! –Entró corriendo al distinguir la figura masculina desayunando en una de las mesas del lugar― Dime, ¿Encontraste algo que nos ayude? ¿Revisaste si hay alguna pista de mi hermano?

―Ey Ey… ¡Sakura! Hola y también me da gusto verte luego de éstas 5 semanas. ―interrumpió sarcásticamente mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente por su mala educación ―Lo siento, tienes razón ja ja disculpa yo...

―Está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, entiendo perfectamente. ―dijo él tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, sabía que probablemente ella quizás ni hubiera dormido bien pensando en alguna posible noticia sobre su hermano.

Una mesera se acercó haciendo que ellos se soltaran, un poco avergonzada por interrumpirles se dirigió a Sakura ―¿Disculpe señorita, desea ordenar algo?

―Sí, claro, tráigame un mocaccino con mucha crema y uno de aquellos sánduches por favor.

―En seguida. ―dijo ella retirándose a atender el pedido.

―Shaoran ―llamó Sakura―, será mejor que desayunemos primero y luego continuamos conversando lo de la expedición, ¿Te parece bien? ―lo vio asentir.

―¿Y qué tienes allí? ―él le preguntó.

―Ahhh, el periódico, lo compré camino aquí. ―contestó mientras le echaba una mirada― ummm bueno, las mismas noticias de siempre ja ja mejor me voy a ver qué me dice el **horóscopo**, espero que sea mi día de suerte ja ja

―Sakura... ya te he dicho que no pierdas tiempo con eso, casi nunca te acierta.

―Sí, lo sé –su mirada se volvió sombría―, especialmente el día que perdí a mi familia... aún recuerdo lo que decía: 'Aprovecha, hoy es un día para crear gratos recuerdos'.

El joven junto a ella la vio ponerse triste ―Vamos, dame acá eso ―quitó el periódico de sus manos, lo dobló y lo puso lejos― ¿Olvídalo sí? al menos por un momento... mira, ahí traen tu rica orden ―sonrió para la chica logrando que ella le devuelva el mismo gesto.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo se encontraban caminando hacia un cuarto que hacía de bodega en el museo.

―Pues bien, esto fue lo que encontramos ―dijo señalando el baúl que estaba en el piso― habrá que subirlo a aquella mesa para poder revisarlo.

Ella asintió y juntos subieron con cuidado el baúl, pero primero junto a la mesa una copa de **helado** que se había comprado al salir de la cafetería.

La vio poner esa mirada expectante y sin ánimo de ser pesimista comentó― ahora, no quiero que te emociones. Como te dije por teléfono, realmente no creo que esto nos sea de mucha utilidad.

―Bueno, eso ya lo decidiré yo, ahora abre el candado de una vez.

―Sí claro ―se tocó los bolsillos tanteando en busca de la llave, Sakura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

―Shaoran... ¡No me digas que perdiste la llave!

―¡Claro que no! Estoy seguro que la cargaba conmigo ―se tanteó por última vez― o quizás la dejé en mi mochila ―resopló― iré a verla.

―¡Te acompaño! no quiero que te demores.

―¡Qué impaciente! bueno, vamos.

Ambos salieron apresurados y estuvieron de regreso con la llave en poco tiempo.

―¡Ay no! ―gritó la castaña.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Sakura?

―¡Mi helado se derritió! –contestó, haciendo que el joven casi caiga de espaldas con la respuesta― digo, es que no está haciendo calor y no demoramos mucho como para qué... bueno, no importa... anda abre ese baúl de una vez.

Al abrirlo, Shaoran le mostró un cuaderno en el que Sakura reconoció la letra de su hermano, daba la apariencia de haber sido enterrado pues estaba todo sucio, lo limpió un poco y se lo acercó al pecho. También encontraron varias piezas, vasijas, otros pequeños artefactos y finalmente una estatua de una **quimera**, Sakura nada más verla se asustó.

―¿Es todo? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Sí, es todo lo que encontramos. Por eso te dije que no te hicieras muchas ilusiones...

―No importa Shaoran, seguro que en éste cuaderno encontramos algo. Ven, vamos a la oficina a revisarlo.

―¿Y éstas cosas? ―inquirió señalando los objetos que había sacado del baúl.

―No te preocupes, más tarde llamaré a Akito para que venga a darle una limpieza y realice el inventario.

El resto del día buscaron pistas en el cuaderno pero no encontraron nada. Desilusionada Sakura se llevó el cuaderno a su casa y lo guardó, si no tenía ninguna pista, al menos sería un recuerdo de él.

Esa noche ella pasó llorando, habían pasado sólo dos años ¡Cómo los extrañaba! finalmente se durmió, muy a su pesar pronto se encontró soñando, aparecía su hermano corriendo, gritando, mientras era perseguido por algo, una sombra, una sombra que cada vez estaba más cerca, ¿Una sombra de qué?

―HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO ―Sakura se despertó agitada y cuando estuvo segura de que sólo era una pesadilla se levantó, no intentaría volver a dormir por esa noche, al menos no ahí, puesto que ya era algo común para ella, marcó un número en el teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea le contestaron.

―Diga... ¿Sakura?... ¿Otra vez...? entiendo, ten cuidado. ―Shaoran Li se levantó de su cama y la arregló un poco para luego llevar unas frazadas y una almohada hasta el mueble que tenía en su recámara, luego escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir.

―Sakura...

Ellos tenían la facilidad de que eran vecinos desde siempre, y era común que cuando la castaña tuviese una pesadilla luego de la muerte de su familia, lo buscara y le pidiera dormir en su cuarto. Al principio lo hizo llena de vergüenza, es más, fue él quien al verla tan asustada se lo ofreció luego de que ella lo llamara, él tuvo que insistir para que ella acepte, luego de eso se volvió una costumbre que la castaña agradecía enormemente.

Se puso cómoda sobre la cama y el la arropó.

―¿Seguro qué está bien? ―preguntó mientras la cubría con una cobija.

―Te lo repito siempre, está bien. Qué descanses. ―dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a irse a acostar en el mueble.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando ella le llamaba a media noche, él le dejaba dormir en su cama mientras vigilaba sus sueños desde el mueble. En esos momentos era cuando él quisiera estar a su lado y abrazarla, pero sabe que no puede, porque terminaría arruinándolo, terminaría confesando todos sus sentimientos y obligándola a tomar una decisión.

Lo pensaba hacer antes de que ocurra lo de su familia, de hecho él mismo hubiera ido en esa expedición de no haber sido por haber cogido días antes un fuerte resfriado que no le dejó viajar. Por eso él se quedó bajo los cuidados de su mejor amiga y estuvo a punto de confesarse en medio de la fiebre pero afortunadamente aún le quedaba un poco de cordura, luego ya recuperado la había invitado a salir y pensaba hacerlo en ese momento cuando ella recibió una llamada y la vio desmoronarse en sus brazos. Finalmente él se convirtió en su apoyo, el único en quién ahora podía confiar y no le podría decir sus sentimientos porque ahora ella estaba muy susceptible, no se quería aprovechar de la situación.

Al día siguiente en la bodega del museo las cosas estaban tal cual las dejaron, excepto por que se veía más sucio y junto a la puerta había un poco de ceniza como si alguien hubiera quemado alguna cosa.

―Sakura, ¿Llamaste a Akito? ―preguntó Shaoran desde la extensión que había en la bodega, ella desde la oficina de administración contestó.

―Sí, ¿Por qué?

―Porque acá todo está igual como lo dejamos.

―Qué raro, ayer quedó en pasar un rato por la noche a realizar el trabajo. Ya lo vuelvo a llamar.

―Ok, por cierto, envía también al señor de la limpieza, hay ceniza por acá y un fuerte olor a quemado, es muy extraño.

―¿Ceniza? Revisa los cuadros por si alguno falta.

―Ya lo hice, todo está aquí. Es muy extraño.

―Pues sí, bueno enviaré al conserje y llamaré a Akito.

Sakura llamó varias veces pero siempre obtenía el mismo mensaje: "―El número al que llamó no está disponible, deje su mensaje..."

Finalmente salió y preguntó a los guardias, uno de ellos quién había tenido el turno de la noche contestó que lo vio llegar, incluso le mostró el registro de la hora de entrada pero nunca hubo una hora de salida. Con esto se dio aviso a la policía, Akito Tsukimori estaba desaparecido.

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Akito y las investigaciones de la policía la tenían tensa y para variar las pesadillas empeoraban. Ahora ya no sólo las tenía mientras dormía sino también por ratos durante el día.

Shaoran caminó directo al lugar dónde sabía la encontraría y es que últimamente ya sólo se la pasaba metida allí, al llegar a la bodega la encontró guardando todas las cosas que llegaron en el baúl.

―Espera, Sakura ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―preguntó mientras sujetaba con firmeza la mano femenina impidiendo así que guarde más cosas.

―Me lo llevo todo para seguir revisando en casa, entre éstas cosas debe haber algo que me permita encontrar a mi hermano.  
―Sakura ―la tomó de los hombros para atraer su atención― escucha, hemos buscado durante todos estos días y no ha servido de nada, sé lo que estás pasando pero...

―¿PERO QUÉ? ¡No sabes nada! ahora que estás aquí, ¿Me ayudarás a llevar esto a mi casa? o quítate de mi camino.

Shaoran la miró con ojos tristes, en sólo una semana ella había empeorado tanto, casi no reconocía su personalidad alegre que a pesar de todo no se había rendido, ahora más bien se la veía estresada, cansada, hastiada y muy irritable.

―No puedo ayudarte en esto.

―Entonces desaparece de mi vida.

Shaoran se quedó atónito, nunca hubiera esperado escuchar eso de los labios de ella.

―Está bien, entonces renuncio. Adiós. ―Shaoran, salió molesto, decepcionado y también muy triste.

Ella al verlo irse simplemente se quedó ahí sentada junto a la mesa llorando. Había perdido a su padre, su hermano estaba desaparecido y ahora también Shaoran la dejaba.

Un guardia llamó a la puerta haciéndola despertar.

―Señorita, Es muy tarde ya, ¿mandamos a pedir también la cena para usted o ya se va a descansar a su casa?

―No Sr. Tanaka, hoy me quedaré revisando algunas cosas. Por favor pida comida también para mí.

―Ok.

Luego de comer, Sakura sacó de su cartera el cuaderno de su hermano, lo contempló por largo rato como si tan sólo verlo pudiera hallar alguna respuesta. Luego quiso apartar la vista pero no pudo, era como si el cuaderno la llamara, entró en una especie de trance y pronto se vio transportada a otro lugar.

Dentro de una excavación, Fujitaka, Touya y tres personas más se aventuran a buscar algo. Entran a una cueva y no pueden creer lo que ven, las paredes parecen estar cubiertas de oro, todo brilla al rededor.

Touya mira desconfiado a su padre quién le devuelve una mirada parecida, con cautela se acercan a la entrada pero deciden no entrar. Era muy común para ellos conocer de las trampas y visiones que llevaban a más de uno a la muerte.

Sin embargo uno de los acompañantes se dejó impresionar y entró corriendo al lugar ya que al fondo se podía ver una estatua de oro, un animal de 3 cabezas, una de león, otra de cabra y de la cola salía una como de serpiente. Al tomar la estatua, las paredes parecían derretirse creando en el interior del lugar una especie de río de fuego que consumió al hombre por completo. Todos salieron corriendo pero el río se cobró la vida de otro de ellos antes de filtrarse por el suelo y desaparecer dejando sólo la estatua que ya no lucía como de oro.

Dada la situación, ya no importaban los descubrimientos. Lo importante era salir del lugar con vida. Los tres emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Pasaron por una especie de bosque, tomaron algunas provisiones para el camino, frutas, plantas que pudieran ser medicinales. Aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer antes de encontrar señales de civilización.

Esa noche les tocaba acampar, se turnaron para hacer guardia.

Touya y Fujitaka estaban durmiendo cuando un grito los alertó, corrieron al lugar dónde pensaban provenía la voz de su compañero y no encontraron nada, en medio de la noche sólo pudieron oler a quemado, por el viento se alzaba algo que asumieron eran cenizas. Escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos, a Touya le pareció ver algunos pares de ojos dorados y luego nada. Otra vez el olor a quemado los alertó, vieron una humarada que se levantaba en dirección a dónde tenían su campamento.

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y rescataron las cosas que aún no habían sido tocadas por el fuego, las guardaron en sus mochilas y antes de que éste los alcance salieron corriendo para salvar sus vidas. Nuevamente el fuego pareció convertirse un río que los perseguía, presos de la desesperación terminaron separados.

Fujitaka corrió un poco más hasta que escuchó detrás de él el rugido de un león, retrocedió y retrocedió amedrentado por ese algo que permanecía oculto entre las sombras de la noche. Finalmente ya no pudo retroceder más y ese algo salió tan rápido que no se lo pudo distinguir pero antes de poder alcanzar el cuerpo de Fujitaka, éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia el vacío donde al final descansó inerte sobre las rocas.

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Sakura mientras ella permanecía inmóvil con aquella visión que aún no terminaba.

Luego pudo ver que el tiempo había transcurrido, no supo exactamente cuánto. Su hermano estaba sentado sobre la tierra, sucio, cansado, sediento y agitado, descargó las cosas de su mochila pero tomó su diario y escribió algo, algo que ella no pudo distinguir porque él no usaba tinta. Al parecer ésta se le había terminado y él se las había ingeniado con el jugo de una fruta. Tenía que ser algo muy importante para que él se haya tomado la molestia de hacer eso, luego dejó el diario escondido bajo un poco de tierra y salió corriendo.

En ese momento ella despertó del trance y todo su interés se centró en el diario. Buscó un encendedor y lo acercó a las hojas que aparentemente estaban en blanco y el mensaje apareció poco a poco.

"Si yo no regreso… la estatua, la quimera, está viva. Intentaré traspasar su corazón aunque sus cabezas siempre están alertas."

Sakura miró en dirección a donde anteriormente estaba la estatua que había traído Shaoran y se fijó que ya no estaba. Se llenó de pavor y salió corriendo en busca de los guardias. Pegó un grito cuando de lejos pudo ver como aquella estatua había cobrado vida y su tamaño había aumentado, un animal de 3 cabezas tenía acorralados a los dos guardias y escupió fuego reduciéndolos a ceniza en poco tiempo.

La bestia fue en busca de Sakura, quién corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se encerró en un salón. Empezó a llorar, estaba demasiado asustada. Se podía sentir el calor, la extraña criatura estaba quemando la puerta mientras la golpeaba. En pocos minutos la criatura logró entrar y se abalanzó sobre Sakura.

―¡NO TE ATREVAAAAAAAAAAAS!― se escuchó un grito y lo siguiente que vio fue una espada que cortó una cabeza del monstruo. El animal gimió estruendosamente y empezó a lanzar fuego desde sus cabezas restantes.

―¡SHAORAN! –gritó Sakura al ver que el animal arremetía contra el recién llegado. Rompió una de las vitrinas, tomó un escudo y se lo entregó al tiempo que le indicaba― Debes clavar la espada en su corazón, es la única forma.

A la primera oportunidad Shaoran lo hizo así, ganándose leves quemadas de por medio. La quimera poco a poco fue perdiendo su vitalidad hasta finalmente entregar su último aliento y convertirse en algo parecido a yeso en polvo.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron al piso, Sakura temblaba en su lugar. Shaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le susurró al oído –Ya todo terminó.

**= Fin =**


End file.
